


Riches of the Commonwealth Part 3

by Lorethcrow



Series: Riches of the Commonwealth [3]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alcohol, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorethcrow/pseuds/Lorethcrow
Summary: ** NEW AND IMPROVED!!**That's right! This section has been updated and cleaned up, edited and spell checked. I didn't make as many changes this time, just some fluffed up parts and re-wording of wordy sentences. I was always very proud of this section and still am!
Series: Riches of the Commonwealth [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874221





	1. Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excited to see Leana again, Deas returns to the Red Rocket full of hope. After several weeks without her his tired heart is full of anticipation. Surely he has earned a chance at happiness.

“Sentinel, we’ll be ready to land in about 10 minutes.” Crackling through the helmet and interrupting Deas’ thoughts, the pilot’s voice was an unwelcome distraction. Glancing out the window to see they were indeed nearing his Red Rocket, the Sentinel gave a small sigh of anticipation. Thankfully the mix of emotions on his face were hidden by the marine body armor he wore. Less bulky than his usual X-01 power armor, the marine set was still self-contained and intimidating, the expressionless helmet obscuring his face completely.

“Thank you. Watch out for Dogmeat.” His helmet’s respirator tinted his voice but his excitement was hard to filter out. If the pilot didn’t know any better he would have sworn the Sentinel was fidgeting in his seat like an anxious child. A quick affirmative from the pilot seemed to go unnoticed as his only passenger was watching the road beneath them. Grinning just a little, the pilot was curious if the rumors about a woman were true and if so he genuinely hoped things played out.  _ Deas has done much for the Commonwealth, he deserved a little happiness.  _ Grinning wider, the pilot nodded to himself as they flew over Concord.

Finally the iconic Red Rocket appeared ahead rising above the hedge line and Deas sat up straighter in anticipation. He quickly checked over his armor to make sure it was clean and polished, that the bag next to his foot was still there, and that his gift to her was still folded neatly in it’s box. As the Vertibird lowered Deas collected his things and was out of the ‘bird before it had completely landed. 

“Sir, pick up is in a week correct?” It was hard not to laugh as the Sentinel all but rushed away. So many in the Brotherhood knew the Sentinel to be a stern and unforgiving man with no favorites among the troops. He treated everyone the same which was both a blessing in that there was no way to get away with breaking the rules but it did make it hard to feel appreciated. Praise was always given when it was due but with little ceremony. But here the pilot got a chance to see the same rocky exterior crack and expose the soft almost boyish delight as he nearly ran to his garage.

Hearing the pilot’s question, Deas had to pause and turn around to answer so that his voice would carry over the Vertibird’s engines.“What? Yes. One week. Fly safe pilot.” Deas didn’t wait long for a response as he got out of the Vertibird’s way, not even stopping to return the departing pilot’s salute. Excitement bubbled up inside him and he felt good. He felt happy! How long had it been since he felt like this? It must have been in his past life really. 

With no Dogmeat showing up to greet him the garage seemed sad and empty but even that couldn’t dampen his spirits. He knew soon enough there would be laughter and conversation. He just had to endure the silence until Dogmeat and Leana arrived. “Not long now. Soon enough I’ll have company and someone to look forward to spending time with. I should clean up the place before she gets here. Make things presentable.”

Unlocking the door to the main part of the Red Rocket, Deas set his bag and the box for her on the counter of the cooking area. Dust and fallout had collected on the flat surfaces, coating everything in a dingy gray layer of grime. Realizing the work ahead of him, Deas went to his small side room to remove his armor and set it on a stand so that he could clean easier without the added weight.

Filling a few buckets with water and grabbing a collection of washcloths and towels he set to cleaning up the Red Rocket, wiping down surfaces and even sweeping the floor. Several of the loose floor tiles got some wonderglue to help hold them in place. Workbenches got special attention to make sure there was no rust showing or oil stains. She’d need them and he wanted them to be in pristine condition for her.

Working through the Red Rocket garage room by room gave several hours of thinking. Monotonously wiping down counters and scrubbing each dish free of sediment let his mind wander freely and explore his excited hopes for her visit as well as the pleasant memories of their previous week together. 

Back at the airport he was expected to review reports and plan guard shifts, plan up training missions and excursions into the outer ruins still remaining of the Commonwealth. No one asked what he wanted or how he was doing only what his next orders were. Here at the Red Rocket Deas was not a Sentinel of the Brotherhood or a General of the Minutemen. He was just another man wanting to enjoy the safety of shelter and rest his tired body. All the battles and gun fights he had been in left his body scarred and several old injuries ache after patrolling around in his heavy armor. That didn’t count for the scars on his heart for all the Brotherhood he had lost over the years or even the loss of his original family.

But Leana. She was something different. She wanted to know about his old life, about his adventures, about his hopes and dreams. She saw him as a man and not a commanding officer. The fact that she had so little regard for the brotherhood might have helped with that but Deas still found it refreshing to have a conversation with someone that wasn’t waiting for an order or someone who wasn’t broken after a battle. She was lively, excited, and energetic. She was like a warm fire on a cold night. The first rays of sun after many years of rain and cloud.

_ I really hope she knows how much I appreciate her. She reminded me that I’m human and not just another Sentinel. Her curiosity has proven there’s still so much to see in this world. I hope we can travel together, explore the Commonwealth. Maybe with her I’ll find a reason to keep fighting. _ Sitting back on his heels, a cloth steeped in Abraxo still in his hands, Deas looked out the open door near him with a wistful smile.  _ She’s given me something else to live for besides spite. Everything I thought I had was taken and with the Brotherhood I have a purpose but no reason to keep going. Anyone else could pick up my title and keep going. She’s reason enough for me to keep it and continue forward. I should tell her that at some point. But probably not until later, when we’re closer and things are less new. _

A small smile tugged at his stern expression until he was finally smiling for real. She had left the radio dialed into the Diamond City station and with that turned on Deas sang along. His heart felt lightened just thinking about getting to see Leana again, working on the bike some more, or watching the stars come out. Hope blossomed in his tired heart repairing a few of the broken pieces left behind from his wife and son’s death. Starting over with the mercenary seemed like the best course toward happiness and a course he was excited to explore.

Hours of cleaning completed and the garage was back to a livable state. Considering she likely traveled between settlements and had to camp a lot on her travels he wanted to make sure she could come ‘home’ to someplace clean and safe. Deas was tempted to start one of the fancy dinners but without knowing if she was almost there was also reluctant to waste the precious resources.

“Mirelurk for dinner the first night I think, and then brahmin stew. Add in a bottle of bourbon for a clear night. Should be a nice break from trail rations and show off my access to supplies. Considering how hard it can be to make hot food I think a few good meals might go a long way in helping her recover.” The thought of enjoying dinner with her again brought another smile to his tired face. Chatting and working on the bike together, relaxing with a drink or making future plans all made his spirit lighter than it had felt in ages. “Surely she’ll be here tomorrow. The full moon starts then so I’m just early.”

Stirring his pot of Blamco Mac & Cheese Deas thought about all of the meals taken in his office alone back in the airport. “It’s nice to have something to look forward to. Something besides combat training and radiation to talk about.” His stomach growled at the smell of processed cheese powder as the completed meal got poured into a bowl. “And a reason to cook something special is always exciting. I hope she likes my plan for the stew. I know I’m grateful for the excuse to eat something other than the bland food back at the airport.”

His meal was barely cooled by the time he inhaled it. Chugging down a can of purified water reminded him that his generator was going to need attention as well as his water purifier. “Should do that before bed tonight… Not much daylight left.” Rinsing his bowl out and leaving it in the tub to wash later he collected his tools before heading out back. 

Sure enough his generator was running on sheer spite as much of the intake had been blocked by dirt and debris. Cleaning that out and making sure the machine had enough oil he moved on to starting the water purifier. “This poor thing… I’m going to need to replace the engine soon I think.” Almost as filthy as the generator it took a bit more work to coax the machine into starting again. Applying a healthy dose of oil to several key points helped it work smoother but Deas had his suspicions about the device. 

“Not enough sunlight left for me to do much more. Tomorrow I’ll do a better job. And I have to remember to check the perimeter for corpses.” A few sniffs of the air confirmed his suspicions. “Smells like my turrets have been their usual protective selves while I was gone.” 

Back inside Deas changed down to a pair of ancient plaid trousers and laid down to sleep. Hope kept him awake much of the night so that when sleep finally claimed him his dreams were filled with auburn hair and deep green eyes. Calloused hands that were warm and eager, the smell of machine oil and sweat mixing with leather and gunpowder. 

Waking up alone in his bed was a lot harder than it should have been with his body aching for someone that wasn’t there. Guilt settled into his belly even as he admitted to himself that part of his desire to see her again was for the hoped-for intimacy. There was more that he wanted to do with her but a part of him was very distracted by those green eyes and her tanned skin. 

Dealing with that growing desire and all the accompanying thoughts that came with it took a little longer that morning but knowing he had the time and peace to do so was welcome. Washing and getting dressed for the day he decided on a simple breakfast of mirelurk omelets as he preferred to save the hard-to-find bacon and sausages for when she was there. If she was willing and interested in sleeping with him then the hearty breakfast would be a welcome treat!

Eating his omelet alone was just as dull as his dinner but he had found her note the night before and had it opened on the table next to him. “Working down by the beach. Probably why it’s taking longer to get here. That’s a pretty rough walk and if the rumors of super mutants are anything to go by she’s having to circumnavigate almost entirely around Boston!” His breakfast done and dishes washed, note returned to his pocket, Deas gathered his tools again to head up onto the roof. 

“I’ll keep an eye on the road while I work on the turrets. See if I can spot her before she arrives so I can get a nice lunch going. Might be a welcome surprise for the poor woman!” Whistling along to the radio he had brought up with him, Deas worked on the turrets with the occasional stop to look at the road and surrounding woods. 

Time felt jilted as he worked his way through the array of turrets lining the Red Rocket’s overhang. Every movement near the road caught his attention and he waited with baited breath only to see it was a Radstag, a Bloatfly, a handful of leaves, but never Leana. “It’s a long walk. Maybe she got held up by something. Afternoon hasn’t even arrived so there’s plenty of time.”

Back to work, his back to the road leading into Concord, Deas caught a brown shape on the road leading to Sanctuary. Squinting against the sun he realized the shape had 4 legs and a very excited tail waving in the air. Dogmeat was a welcome diversion seen running down the road from Sanctuary with enthusiastic yips as Deas’ scent must have caught up to the dog. “Aw, he must have heard the vertibird yesterday!” Climbing down the make-shift stairs to greet his dog, Deas laughed even harder when Dogmeat went running inside the garage to greet what he assumed would be the guest. Sad whimpers accompanied the canine as he returned to the waiting Sentinel. “No she’s not here yet. But soon. I think she’ll be late but she’ll be here.” Ruffling Dogmeat’s head he headed back to his turrets. “Keep an eye out for her while I finish up some work.”

Climbing back up onto his rooftop, Deas watched as Dogmeat took up a position where the road could be seen as well as the back forest.  _ That dog is just too smart… I wonder if he eats Mentats when I’m not looking.  _ A chuckle and he resumed oiling one of the more stubborn turrets. Somewhere in his belly started the first seeds of worry but he only shook his head and touched the pocket where her note was.  _ Stop stressing. She’ll be here. _

Afternoon came and went with early evening finding Deas tossing the remains of his turrets’ kills into a pit he had made ages ago. Bodies could decompose there along with whatever refuse and waste he collected from the Red Rocket. Decent fertilizer came out of the mix which was a big help to Sanctuary even if he did find it rather gross. Dogmeat hadn’t left from his perch though, ears drooping even further as the sun began to set. 

_ I wonder if he’s as worried as I am?  _ A hand ran through his hair while his belly churned up a few more seedlings.  _ She’s a strong capable person. I’m pretty sure she’s fine. She certainly doesn’t need me sending a search party out for her. _

His dinner was cooked, a simple combination of boxed Salisbury steak and warmed up Dandy Boy apples, and eaten on the roof. Dogmeat inhaled his own dinner of ground mole rat before resuming the attentive post from before. Now and then he would patrol around the garage ranging as far as the nearby water tower. Seeing the pooch’s tail wag less and less caused even Deas to be more and more concerned.

“Come on boy. She’s a lot stronger than we’re giving her credit for. It’s a long walk and she’s on her own so she’s probably just being careful. Just watch, she’ll come running up that road to see us tomorrow. Just be patient.” As encouraging as he tried to be he suspected Dogmeat didn’t believe him either. Both of them settled down to watch the road sadly as the sun hid beneath the horizon and the stars came out of hiding. 


	2. Growing Concerns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anticipation has been replaced with impatience.  
> Desire replaced with resentment.  
> Hope replaced with a grim understanding of reality.

Sleep was less pleasant as Deas’ dreams were filled with faceless brotherhood scouts reporting on a body they had located that matched her description or sighting of a mercenary getting taken down by various enemies. Waking in a cold sweat was not the way he wanted his morning to start and even Dogmeat didn’t look well-rested as they ate their cold breakfast. “It’s fine boy. She’s probably caught in a storm. The sky looked a little cloudy over Boston as I left.” 

Dressing in work clothes and packing himself a quick lunch Deas decided a trip to Sanctuary was just what he needed. “They always need help and this will give me something else to think about besides those dreams. Besides, I need to pick up a few parts for the water purifier. I really don’t think it’s going to last another year but I plan to try.” Dogmeat padded next to him, ears and tail down with a repeated look behind them as they went down the road, neither of them wanting to walk quickly just in case she came around the bend behind them. 

“Do you want to wait here for her? That way she doesn’t come home to an empty garage?” Kneeling to pet the worried canine Deas smiled as Dogmeat’s ears perked up. “Ya, let’s do that. You wait here and escort her into Sanctuary and I’ll go work on things there, see if anyone has heard some rumors.” A plan decided on the two separated with a more hopeful bounce to their steps. 

Getting back to the Red Rocket Dogmeat pawed open the side door and rummaged through his master’s room before finding an old dog bed. Dragging the worn cushion out of the garage to drop under the awning his tail wagged hopefully as he settled down to wait, ears perked and twitching at every sound.

Arriving in Sanctuary not long after Dogmeat’s vigil began, Deas had already lost the hopeful bounce to his step. Something was wrong and he could feel it as heavy weights settled into his gut.  _ She’s strong, capable, and has made it this far on her own. Leana even said it herself a few times that she doesn’t need someone to rescue her. Surely she’ll be fine. Just a little late. I’d rather her be late and safe then early and injured. _ The dark cloud of worries lingered over his head as Deas was greeted by the guard. A little chit chat to be polite helped distract him from the growing seedlings in his belly. Each worry was threatening to blossom into full-bloomed fear but Deas hoped that having something to work on and keep his hands busy would slow the growth down. 

It was nice to see how much the little settlement had grown. It was possibly the same size as Diamond City though more spread out. The hill he used to take his wife and son to was now farmland with the picnic tables broken down to build up the walls. Several families had started with small children running around playing happily, their joyous laughter a sharp contrast to the laser fire he was used to hearing at the airport.

Eventually he made his way through the bustling town toward where Sturgis worked. Their conversation was quick though the tinkerer could tell something was eating at Deas. “Ya, of course we got things that need work! You know the new water purifier? Well it stopped working right just the other day. We have two more so it’s not critical but I haven’t had time to check it out. There’s also a few more turrets we’re building if you want to lend a hand there. Yours always work better.” Handing over a few rolls of duct tape the man gestured toward the river. “Can I get you to start on the water though?”

Task given, which Deas appreciated that Sturgis had no qualms about telling him what to do despite his rank, the concerned Sentinel set to work turning off and then taking apart the water purifier. The task required his focus and left little room for stray thoughts as the small screws were carefully placed into a jar for safe keeping. Certainly no spare time to think about a battered body hanging from a Raider’s encampment. Carefully removing delicate machinery helped reduce the mental images of an auburn head decorating a super mutant’s body pile though his heart ached at that one. Dealing with the super mutants had become the brotherhood’s task. If that’s what got her then it would be his fault by proxy because his troops failed to keep the Commonwealth safe.

_ I can’t think about being the cause of someone else’s death. They’re going to need this water back up and running soon. Focus on this, not all the different ways to die in the Commonwealth _ . 

Hours seemed to crawl by and it wasn’t until his stomach growled reminding him how long ago breakfast was that he finally sat back on his heels.  _ I guess I can break for dinner. Fixing this is going to take longer than Sturgis realized thanks to the radroach that crawled through the intake. Damn bugs forget they’re not as small any more. _ Dusting off his hands as he stood Deas put the pieces he was working on under a tarp weighed down by his toolbox. “Alright. Finish you tomorrow.”

Updating Sturgis real quick before heading back to Red Rocket Deas was accompanied by the weight of concern and worry.  _ She hasn’t shown up yet. It's been going on three days now. I wonder if she really is in trouble. Should I have gone to look for her? Or has she changed her mind about me… _

Shoulders slumped and with a heavy heart Deas arrived at his garage to see Dogmeat seated on an old cushion with a water dish nearby. “That’s not how I left you. You’re way too smart sometimes.” A glance toward the empty dog house proved where the water dish had come from. “You’ve been waiting this whole time haven’t you boy.” 

A sad sound came from the dog as he raised his head from his paws. Not even a half-hearted attempt was made at a tail wag as Deas came closer.

“Hey, what do you say to some mirelurk tonight? It needs to get eaten …“ The words stung as he spoke them but it was true. The meat was being saved for her first dinner but without her it was going to go bad. “But that just means she’ll be here tomorrow and I won’t have her favorite food on hand.” His weak chuckle fell flat as Dogmeat slowly stood to lead the way back to the empty garage, tail down and ears drooping.

As promised, Deas made the two of them razorgrain pasta with mirelurk steaks and a very hard to find cream sauce. Eating it on the roof gave the illusion that he was still looking for her though only Dogmeat kept close watch on the road. Instead he read and re-read her note that was beginning to fade from how many times he had run his fingers over the inked words. “This definitely means she planned to come back. Right? Maybe she got worried. Maybe something happened and she got cold feet. How many times did she say she didn’t want to get caught up with the Brotherhood? That she liked her freedom? Maybe I wasn’t enough. Maybe she changed her mind and won’t be coming after all.”

Dogmeat lowered his chin onto Deas’ knee and gave his owner the saddest look possible. “Now don’t give me those puppy dog eyes. I highly doubt there’s anything you did that would have pushed her away. I’m more surprised she didn’t come back just to see you, to be honest. We both know everyone loves you.” His heart felt so heavy with the weight of his concerns that he wondered if the organ would be crushed underneath. Even Dogmeat couldn’t buy the false bravado from him and instead made another sad whimper.

“No… No, Dogmeat, I think it was me. I think it was what I am more than who I am. I can’t blame her either. The Brotherhood she was used to were assholes and she probably suspects that I’m just as bad.” Petting the canine’s head made him feel a little better but neither of them were going to be happy. “Let’s head to bed after I finish a few drinks. Went through a lot of work to find a good bourbon and I’d like to at least pretend to enjoy it. Tomorrow we get a special breakfast and then dinner will be even better unless we go to the Airport. Then dinner will be normal.”

A freshly opened bottle of bourbon was next to him on the little patio table with a glass that he filled with the amber liquid. Sipping it proved that he did indeed find an excellent bottle. “Would be better cold but that’s not really an option right now. Too bad, too.” A chuckle and he sat back in his chair to watch the sun begin to sink behind the hedges surrounding the garage. “She would have really liked this. My cooking was pretty damn good this time. I wish I could just call her and ask why.” A long drink of the bourbon and he refilled the glass, frowning at nothing. “Why would she do that? I really thought she was happy. Did she feel threatened? It felt too real to be fake.” 

Groaning before standing to pace around the rooftop, several swallows of the warming drink punctuating his questions. “Did she feel like she had to be close to me? What did I do wrong? I made sure she had space. Food. Water… I don’t think I asked or told her to sleep with me. It felt so natural. So … real.” Another pause to refill again reminded him of something he had seen before. “Maybe she used me? I have a hard time believing that though. Nothing was stolen. Well.. my heart was. But I made no promises, did I? And who would want something so broken and cold.”

Turning to look at Dogmeat as if the canine could answer Deas realized his dog had actually left. Leaning a little over the edge of the roof proved that Dogmeat was back at his post, paws crossed and head resting down while he watched the road. “She stole Dogmeat’s heart, too. I can’t imagine she’d be so cruel. And Dogmeat’s very good at reading people.” 

He had lost count of how many times his glass had been refilled by the time he stumbled down the creaky wooden stairs and into the garage. Most of the bottle was empty though and he had set the glass down somewhere. With no cup to be found he had begun drinking straight from the bottle, his shirt unbuttoned and stained from dribbling down his chin. 

Collapsing onto the bed in the garage instead of his office Deas lamented perhaps too loudly that even the bed smelled like her! Voice slurred and bourbon gone, the bottle clumsily set down on the floor, Deas grabbed the pillow in an attempt to get comfortable. More complaints that the world needed to slow down so he could sleep the Sentinel finally drifted off into an unpleasant but dreamless night. Dogmeat came to check up on his snoring master to find the large man hugging the pillow to his chest.

Morning came and went before Dogmeat decided his master had slept in late enough. Ignorant of what a hangover felt like the dog stood in the doorway of the darkened garage and barked once. As if a chisel had been hammered through his brain Deas groaned loudly while hiding his face under the pillow.

“Boy… don’t… don’t do that. Your master is an idiot and drank too much.” Moving the pillow proved that yes indeed, the room was spinning and the accusatory dog in the doorway wasn’t helping. “Bucket. Go get a bucket. Extra eggs if you can do that.”

A promise of food always spurred Dogmeat into action and sure enough he left and returned with the cleaning bucket handle in his mouth, empty metal container swinging invitingly to Deas’ stomach. It didn’t take long to regurgitate all the alcohol from the night before, the mirelurk, and a lot of regrets. Fairly certain he had nothing left to lose Deas tried to sit up. Everything spun as he became vertical, his stomach lurched into his throat causing him to grab for the bucket again. Another round of puking left Deas feeling both weaker and better. He was reminded of his college party days and realized that being older meant the hangovers were that much worse. 

The concerned tilt of Dogmeat’s head confirmed to Deas that he did indeed look like death but for the moment he didn’t care as much. It was a slow struggle to get his hungover self out of the garage and into the kitchenette. His promise to make Dogmeat two eggs was the sole focus as he tried to think around the throbbing of his head. A can of water was cracked open, the sound echoing through his headache, and he sipped slowly while the stove warmed up. 

“Well boy. You’ve now seen what I was like in college. Congratulate yourself I guess?” The can of purified water went down slowly but it stayed in place thankfully. Fairly certain he was done purging the stupid out of his system he started on making the promised mirelurk omelets. “Sorry there Dogmeat. I slept in a little longer than usual didn’t I? Not to mention the mess that would have made… I’m glad you’re smarter than me.”

A wry chuckle and slow careful shake of the head before sliding the cooked eggs into Dogmeat’s bowl. “As promised. Two eggs. You can eat mine since I’m pretty sure eating is a bad idea for me right now.” 

Another can of purified water was in hand as he sat down at the bar looking out into the Red Rocket parking lot. “I think I’ll call for pickup today instead of waiting until the week is up. You’re coming with, right? I’ll be gone longer and I don’t want to leave you here alone for too long.”

Dogmeat answered with a wag of the tail and quick yip, mindful that the last bark probably scrambled Deas’ brains as much as the eggs had been. 

“Good, I’d like some company at the airport since I have a feeling it’s about to feel much more lonely.” A sigh escaped him and Deas rested his arms on the bar top, chin resting on the forearms. “I feel like a dejected high schooler… A dejected hungover high schooler.” 

Waiting for Dogmeat to finish eating gave Deas time to think about things. Or at least try too while the headache thrummed in his head. “You know … Maybe I shouldn’t be so surprised. I don’t have a lot to offer someone with such a free spirit. I’m working with the brotherhood, which she clearly doesn’t trust.” Sitting up to run his hands over his tired face he paused and looked down at his hands and the indent where his wedding ring used to sit. He rubbed at where the band used to be with his mind blank except for the drum line hammering between his ears.

Eventually he turned to check on Dogmeat and found the canine laying next to him looking just as depressed as he felt. “Well boy, what do you say to us packing up so we can go? Get your toys and bring them here and then I’ll go make the call.” Ears perked up at Deas’ voice and Dogmeat got up excitedly, tail wagging with all the enthusiasm he could muster. Running to collect his favorite toys each one was set at Deas’ feet before finally the cushion was dragged in to his master as well. Deas chuckled as each toy was brought to him and put in a stack and couldn’t help but laugh even harder as the cushion was added. It felt good to laugh even if he felt a little hollow still. Dogmeat was always able to make him smile but getting back to work with the brotherhood would be the best cure. 

“Alright. So you’re packed. Let me make the call first and we can go.” Standing and carefully stepping around the chew toys Deas went to the office and flipped on the ham radio. It took a few moments for the radio to connect to the airport but he was eventually able to reach the dispatcher. Explaining that he needed an earlier pickup than originally planned was hard since he could hear she had questions. Reminding her that he had already been gone for several weeks on his own mission there was likely a mountain of work he needed to get too. “No point in delaying the inevitable. If there’s a Vertibird available can you arrange my evac?” He could tell in her voice that she knew the Sentinel had left to meet with a woman and could guess now that the woman didn’t show. There was so much pity coming through the radio that Deas was surprised it didn’t pool on the desk.

“Yes. If there’s a Vertibird near my position that can get me.” He was tired, his head hurt, and now he got to hear the unspoken cringe in the dispatcher's voice.

“Right.. um... Arrival will be in uh …” There was a pause while the person did some quick math. “Sorry, looks like two hours sir. Sorry you’re.. uh … coming home earlier than expected. I don’t have another ‘Bird available.”

He signed and knew there were probably bets going around as well. Gossiping amongst the brotherhood was almost as bad as the gossip he heard from his long-gone neighbors. “That’s fine. Two hours is perfect. Thanks.” He wasn’t sure why he thanked them but it didn’t matter. The radio was flipped off again before he started going around the garage to shut everything down and lock up. His and Dogmeat’s stuff was packed into a bag to be left outside until their ride arrived. Waiting outside in his armor meant he was hot but at least the helmet visor was polarized to block the sunlight. His headache was less but he still wasn’t quite back to normal. Riding on the ‘Bird was going to be a challenge since all the vibration was going to aggravate his queasy stomach.

Two hours passed slowly as Deas tried to keep himself occupied with a book. Too often though his thoughts drifted to the week he had spent with Leana and a sad smile always followed those memories. He had so many hopes but they were ruined now, tainted by his bitterness and resentment. By the time the Vertibird arrived Deas was scowling behind his helmet, pacing around the Red Rocket’s parking lot with Dogmeat sitting next to their bags, a worried tilt to his head. 

As a last ditch effort Deas had written a note and attached it to the main door into the Garage for her explaining why she was coming back to an empty place. A tiny part of him hoped she’d read it and radio in to the airport for him but he suspected the note would still be there when he next had time to hide away at the garage.


	3. Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When all else fails, throw yourself into your work so you forget all the things you don't want to think about.
> 
> That's how it works, right?

Seated in the Vertibird wearing his marine armor, Deas was grateful that the helmet hid his face and muffled his breathing. Turning the in-helmet mic off meant no one could hear his depressed sighs or groans as the ‘Bird rattled through the air. So long as his posture didn’t droop then no one would know his heart was broken and his stomach was lurching. The last thing he needed was troops pitying him but Deas was strongly second-guessing his early departure. After all the drinking the night before he should have stayed at the Red Rocket and dealt with his hangover. Instead he was sitting in the Vertibird that was rattling his battered brain and shaking his unbalanced stomach. 

Also riding with him was an initiate that looked extremely nervous about something as well as a scribe and another Knight in T-45 power armor. Dogmeat was settled down at Deas’ feet with his head resting on his paws relaxed even as the Vertibird churned through the air. No one spoke but the initiate was looking between his teammates as if waiting for something. They ignored him completely though leaning back in their seats and resting as they headed toward the airport. 

Finally Deas was curious enough to break the silence hoping for a distraction from the gurgle in his stomach. Turning his expressionless helmet toward the initiate and engaging the helmet’s mic he watched as the already nervous young man turned pale. “Do you have something to report, initiate?” Deas couldn’t help but smile behind the helmet, unseen to the other passengers, when he realized how harsh his voice sounded with the respirator.

“Oh… uh … well … um … There… There was a report. Sir.” The initiate was maybe in his late teens, tall and lanky with the beginning of muscle on his frame but he was clearly at the start of his physical training. This told Deas that his team would be assigned to nearby missions or simple technology collections. It was unlikely the initiate had anything important to report in the grand scheme of things but at the same time giving reports to high ranking officials was going to be a part of his future.  _ Might as well give him a hard time now where only his team can see rather than embarrass him in front of everyone. We’ve already lost a lot of our people to the damn war with the Institute, I'd rather not lose more to mishandling. Plus pestering an initiate will distract me from the way this damn ‘Bird is moving.  _

“Was? And now there isn’t one?” Deas leaned forward, one arm resting on his armored knee as the initiate sank lower in his seat. Knowing full well the pose could be intimidating as it puts the other person close enough to see their reflection on his helmet but they can’t see his expression. Glancing at the other two he saw the older scribe was at least trying not to chuckle but the knight could be heard quietly laughing behind an armored fist. This told him whatever report he was about to get wasn't important and that it could wait but intimidating the new recruits was always a fun way to pass a flight. The fact that his head hurt and he felt another round of vomit threatening to ruin his flight only made him more vindictive.

“Well you see… uh … It’s just…” Gulping so hard his Adams apple bobbed the initiate sank even lower in his seat. “There was um … ghouls? Lots of them? And an explosion? Only one was injured and the building was destroyed. Took down a neighboring building, too, but the knight’s alright.” His words spilled out in a jumbled mess of confused thoughts and incomplete sentences to the amusement of his teammates. They both burst out laughing which caused the initiate to turn a rather concerning shade of embarrassment. Frantically patting down his pockets again in a desperate hunt for something, the initiate looked between his teammates and the imposing figure that was the Sentinel.

“I’m sorry… Initiate? What the fuck was that? Ghouls are taking down buildings? Or can they use explosions now?” Deas could only shake his head while muting the internal mic long enough to hide his own laughter. “Either way I’ll get a -real- report when we land. I suggest in the future taking notes.”

At the mention of notes both of the more experienced team members laughed harder while the initiate checked his pockets for the hundredth time. “I … I thought I did … Sir.” Disheartened at making a fool of himself the initiate was sitting so low in his seat that he looked to be sliding off.

The rest of the flight was quiet except for the mumbled conversation between the scribe and knight discussing the next job they were assigned. Their voices faded into the background of Deas’ attention while he watched the landscape below. Flying closer to the airport at least offered a good view of all the expansions they had been building.

Years ago the brotherhood had taken over Boston airport and cleared out hordes of ghouls before utilizing any remaining buildings as their base of operations. Under Maxim’s orders the brotherhood had begun clearing exterior sections of the airport so that now they were able to set up barricades. They had been working on turning one of the handful of terminals into storage with a mess hall set up what used to be a terminal waiting area. Barracks had been built into the other two terminals with bunk beds for their soldiers. Perhaps not the most private situation but it was dry and cement walls offered better protection from any radiation storms that may roll through.

The second floor had been turned into admin offices, a med bay, and private quarters for the officers. His own quarters were on the far end of the second floor with an attached office that he suspected would be filled with reports waiting for him to look over. He had been gone for several weeks working with a nearby settlement on building their defenses and establishing a trade route. Having access to their resources was going to make the airport much easier to sustain.

The real progress was the small houses and extensive farmland being built within the safety of the airport’s newly completed perimeter walls. An entire airplane hanger had been destroyed long ago before the brotherhood took over leaving only a flat cement foundation behind proving to be perfect for building small houses on. Civilians were invited to live and cultivate the land around the airport which meant they could live in safety while making sure the brotherhood had access to additional food supplies. 

This had been Deas’ idea once the war with the institute had finished. It made sense instead of purchasing the needed supplies from nearby farms and potentially depleting the farmer’s storage he offered those willing to join a safe place to live and farm. New houses were still being built within a decent distance of the airport but it was good to see a few had been completed. Smoke curled up from chimneys and he couldn’t help but smile behind his helmet.

_ Maxim would be furious at me if he could see that I was turning our base into a city. Civilians are the reason why we’ll be surviving better though and with them feeling safe they can create families.  _

Landing at the airport was smooth, thankfully, and the initiate made a hasty exit leaving the seniors to snicker behind. Using their distraction to his advantage Deas came up behind both of them and managed to loom over the scribe. Nearly as tall as the T-60 armor in his marine it was satisfying to see the power armor take a step back.

“You two should really make sure he’s getting proper training.” Deas used the full weight of his rank in his voice, silencing both of the seniors immediately. “Mistakes like that are fine now but later could be detrimental. I want you both to report this to your CO. I’ll be following up to be sure this doesn’t happen again.” Crisp salutes were snapped in reply as they marched inside the airport building much less amused and far more sheepish than before. 

_ It’s nice to see that I can still scare knights. They have a bad habit of becoming arrogant once they get their power armor. _

Waiting for Dogmeat to get off the ‘Bird and one of the hanger scribes to collect his bag, Deas took the chance to look around the main grounds of the airport. Early afternoon proved to be busy as ever as initiates ran errands, knights were at weapon practice, and a few civilians were lounging just beyond the Authorized Only gate. They had to be careful to make sure the civilians didn’t have easy access to the weapons cache or technology storage. The Brotherhood had set up a separate storage facility for the civilians to use so that they could keep their supplies both separate and within easy access but logistically the brotherhood couldn’t afford to let just anyone have access to their weapons.

Also within that supply hanger was the Pit where power armor was maintained and repaired. There were a few other projects in place there that Deas definitely didn’t want civilians to know about. Considering the half-rebuilt tank that hunkered at the back of the Pit? There would be some repercussions if they successfully managed to resurrect such heavy artillery. 

Dogmeat at his side and a mind full of what used to be and could have been, Deas made his way to his upstairs office passing several questioning glances and overhearing some quiet whispers. Pausing to check with one of his commanding officers gave him a chance to overhear some of the conversations.  _ So there were bets going that I left to be with a woman. Since I came back early, I guess they think she stood me up. They’re not wrong but I’m a little insulted they’d make bets about this.  _ Grateful again that the helmet disguised his expression he returned the CO’s salute before resuming his walk to the main building. From behind him where the whisperers had been he definitely caught the sound of caps passing hands as he shut the door behind him.  _ Glad someone is profiting off my misery. Might be surprised by physical drills later today since they have so much free time.  _

Down several hallways and up a flight of stairs was his own office. The last Sentinel had wanted to look imposing and liked more extravagant furnishings but Deas preferred simpler comfortable things. The back area had a curtain around his bed with a dog bed at the foot. A single trunk held some of his more interesting finds and a hidden candy stash for when he went to the settlements. With his armor stand and a power armor station in the back half of his quarters it looked cramped but he didn’t mind because it was his space. The room next to this was the one he made sure looked impersonal because that’s where the reports were brought and the meetings were held. A large table in the center had just enough chairs to accommodate the majority of his meeting attendees, bookshelves along part of one wall, and his own large desk against the back window so he could look out at the training grounds.

Getting to his living space so that he could get out of his armor and place it on the rack, he reminded himself to clean it properly later. Considering how rare the marine armor was Deas was reluctant to let anyone else maintain it. Plus taking the time to work on the armor meant he had time to himself, which was rare at the airport. Dogmeat’s bag of toys was placed into their box in the corner of his living area, the cushion waiting near the door to be brought into his office, and his travel bag set down on the trunk to be sorted through later was all the unpacking he had left to do. It wasn’t long before he was seated at his desk and sorting through the first box of waiting reports.

_ Maybe it’s for the best. I’ll focus on my work and be distracted enough that it won’t matter if she stood me up. Reading reports for the next several hours should be the perfect cure for heartache. I’ll be so bored I won’t be able to feel anything by the time this is done!  _ Hiding his chuckle he flipped open the first clipboard to see an inventory list of the last shipment. Dogmeat settled down next to him with a bone to chew on and everything was back to normal.


	4. Reporting for Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never fails, you turn your back for one second and someone starts destroying buildings!

Deas had been at work going through inventory and scouting reports for several hours before finally reaching what must have been the report that the initiate had tried to give on the Vertibird. Curious as to how ghouls got involved with a destroyed building he was disappointed to see so few details included. Barely a page of information had been written down with the most exciting part being the large count of the mindless monsters that had been killed by a second excursion of knights.

Frowning at the lack of interesting information Deas looked toward the door to his office. Maxim had started the practice of keeping a newer initiate or reprimanded soldier outside his office to run errands. Deas liked the idea since he always seemed to need something while he was in the middle of working and having an assistant at beck and call was extremely helpful. This week’s assistant was a newer scribe that had a penchant for always knowing where people were. “FREDERICK!” The barked order must have startled the scribe as they skittered around the corner almost slipping on the tile. 

“SIR!” A sharp salute hastily snapped in place as she waited for Deas’ order, hoping he wouldn’t notice the book she had hastily stuffed into a pocket.

“The scribe that wrote this report… what was it … Gregory.” Tapping the disappointing report’s clipboard with a finger he looked back up at her. “Go get him on the double.”

“Sir yes sir!” Turning and jogging down the hall she was surprised to see Dogmeat following along. “Going to help me boy? Appreciated!”

Deas sat back in his chair to stretch, chuckling as he could still hear the scribe talking to Dogmeat until they rounded a corner. “Poor boy. He’s probably bored. I don’t think we have any families with kids yet. Maybe I’ll take him for a jog later.” Thinking about being bored he scribbled a quick note to himself to see if Frederick wanted her pick of his library. Sitting outside his office door had to be the most boring post but damn if she wasn’t good at finding what he needed.

Less than half an hour passed before Frederick returned with a haggard looking Gregory in tow, the older scribe winded from the run. “Sir! Here’s Gregory sir.” She exhaled trying to catch her breath, holding a salute until dismissed with a barely concealed smile in place. She had yet to take more than 30 minutes to find anything and it had become a sort of challenge.

“Excellent work as always. Dismissed Frederick. Gregory, have a seat. I need to discuss this report with you.” Gesturing to the chair across from his desk Deas glanced at the two of them again. “Is Dogmeat on the loose?” He didn’t realize at first that the canine was missing but hoped he wouldn’t be hearing about the dog begging for scraps in the mess hall again.

“He went to inspect the farms sir. Do you want me to find him?” Hope blossomed in her face, excited for a chance to get outside and do something other than wait on Deas to call out an order. Not that she didn’t mind the chance to read but it was extremely boring at the same time.

“No, that won’t be necessary. Return to your post.” He almost felt bad at how her face fell but with all the work he needed to do she’d be invaluable the next time he needed a scribe or knight. Turning to Gregory who was slumped in the chair as if ready to be chastised Deas exhaled as well. 

“Your report is woefully lacking in detail. I’m hoping you were able to actually collect the needed information and not just guessing at what had happened. I was told a building was destroyed but your report doesn’t explain anything.”

The scribe, an older man in his mid forties with graying hair and wrinkles around his eyes, rubbed the back of his neck to try and ease some tension. He had known the Sentinel wouldn’t be happy to read his report but he also hoped that it would be the knight he was partnered with that would get the brunt of the trouble. Gregory had never been good at writing out occurrences so Julio usually did it. 

“Tell me what happened in your own words not in attempted military jargon.” Deas sat back in his seat with his hands folded on the desk in front of him. Waiting patiently for the report he turned his whole attention toward the clearly nervous scribe. 

Gregory adjusted in his seat a few times, intimidated by having the Sentinel’s complete focus, before finally being ready to deliver his report. “Yes sir.” The scribe sat a little taller as he began to re-tell what had happened earlier that week in a way that he hoped would appease the imposing Sentinel’s curiosity.

_ I think the report should probably start about four days ago instead of when I wrote down. It’s kind of important because we were returning from a scouting mission not far from Sunshine Tidings. A few settlers had found an old cabin in the woods out there with a working terminal inside. It took me most of the day to hack into it only to find it had someone’s attempt at writing a story and nothing useful. Still, working parts are working parts and we collected the machine to bring back to the airport for repurposing. Deciding to spend the night in the cabin we found the basement with a few more books that are still readable and lots of paper which is excellent. Anyways, we radioed in to be picked up the next day.  _

_ When morning arrived we left to meet up with the Vertibird at a nearby field where another pair of knights were being dropped off to check on Sunshine. Not sure if anyone told you but they’ve had more raiders spotted out there. There’s always two knights stationed now just in case those bastards get brave enough to try again. Too many raiders lately in my opinion. Things are getting dicey. We thought Super Mutants were bad but these raiders are getting too bold. _

_ Anyways! Our flight back was pretty quiet. Or at least as quiet as a flight with Julio can be. He was telling the same old story about the time he stumbled onto a deathclaw and mirelurk queen again. If you haven’t heard it the story takes a few hours to tell and it’s always getting longer. Since Boston has been a hotbed of super mutants and raiders lately Julio had plenty of time to talk. Pilots have been told to go around most of Boston instead of flying directly to the airport which means a quick flight becomes now a three hour flight listening to Julio’s stupid stories. _

_ He makes for good background noise though and I’m used to his talking so I could tune him out. Not sure about the pilot though since they can’t just disable their headsets like I can. But either way I was keeping watch out the ‘Bird’s window to see if there was anything worth investigating. It was right around the time in the story where the Mirelurk King shows up that I saw the horde of ghouls streaming out of an old garage. “Huh, that’s a lot… Looks like they’re chasing someone?” Talking to Julio is a waste most of the time so I had to switch my mic to the pilot’s channel and get his attention over Julio’s Mirelurk Queen impression. If you haven’t heard him try to do that I recommend it. Always funny but also very loud. “Slow down, there’s something going on below us. Can you circle this block a few times?” _

_ Our Vertibird pilot hovered for a moment so I could get our bearings and I realized we were flying over the Revere Beach Subway Station entrance. Not too many people use that one simply because of all the raiders in the area usually. This time though it looked cluttered with piles of trash and cars. The real interesting thing was the stream of more than 100 ghouls chasing someone through the alleys and down the street. Watching the ghouls I swear it looked like the only way was down the road what with all the junk blocking the alleys and side roads. There were even the remains of a bus in front of one alley that looked like it had mostly exploded, brickwork charred real bad and the road blackened. Reminded me a lot of when we had to funnel some mongrels out of a parking garage. Cut off all their escapes so they can only go into our traps. Makes the work easier and the cleanup even more so. _

_ “Hey, Julio, check out your window. Can you count how many ghouls are down there?” I said this to my partner knowing it was probably not the best thing to ask because his idea of counting ghouls is by killing them. Sure enough, as soon as I spoke the Vertibird jostled and I heard the tell-tale whistle of his stupid suit of power armor dropping down. I don’t know if his landing had anything to do with it but an entire building exploded just as he hit the ground. The shockwave from the building exploding ended up sending the Vertibird reeling so hard to one side I almost fell out! That first building took down a second which crumpled over the top of a majority of the monsters below us and I got to see it all while clinging to the Vertibird’s door. Not the best angle to catch any details but it was pretty impressive. I thought for sure all the ghouls were taken care of since a brick building just landed on them. Now I just had to get myself down to Julio before he did something rash like wreck a third building. _

_ “Pilot, my idiot partner jumped down there. Circle back around and drop the rope for me. I’ll go down and make sure he doesn’t get stuck again.” I suspect I sounded tired which is normal. If the pilot reports more obscenities it’s probably accurate. I may have also threatened to leave Julio behind but he is still my partner. Maybe not an easy partner to work with most of the time but we’ve been together for years now and he’s kept things interesting no doubt there. _

_ Anyways, as I got lowered I watched the survivor that had been running from the ghouls hiding behind some crates at the entrance of an alleyway. Hell, they were so covered in blood and dirt I don’t think they even saw me and Julio. Watching them crouch behind some boxes it looked like they were arguing with someone so I figured they had a headset and backup. Not very common but you never can tell sometimes. Julio was the one who saw that ghouls were crawling out of the rubble. He shouted something at me about taking cover as he pulled his gatling gun around and aimed at the downed building. _

_ I was standing a little behind Julio, the safest place to be sometimes, when I watched that survivor start to limp out of their hiding place. Shouting for them to get back behind cover didn’t register, I don’t think they could hear me. The ghouls must have caught wind of all the blood covering the survivor though because they started to claw free of the rubble and charge down the street. Might have been the most frightening thing I had ever seen. One lone person badly injured trying to escape more ghouls then I had ever seen in one place and they couldn’t move very fast, or in a straight line but they were trying all the same. _

_ Ghouls were crawling out of the rubble to race toward that poor survivor making that horrible scream sound they do. Always makes my skin crawl! Julio got ready to fight them off while yelling at me to go get the survivor. Not the words he used though, but I knew what he meant. Just as I was starting to jog across the street I watched as the survivor slipped and landed hard on their already broken arm. You could see the bone sticking out and everything! A ghoul was within charging distance getting ready to dive at them when the civilian fired off a clumsy shot. They missed pretty badly and I saw them look down at their pistol and back at the ghoul that was maybe five steps away. Looking at their condition I had to decide what to do. I knew it took a moment for Julio’s gun to really get up to speed and the civilian must not have seen us because they never once looked our way.  _

_ “Julio hold on! I gotta get them out of the way!” My partner nodded and I saw the gatling gun start to spin up so I only had a few seconds. Just as I reached the civilian they raised their pistol to their head and I acted. Pulling their gun back just in time the bullet flew so close past my head it actually chipped my helmet! But they were alive and there was a ghoul almost on top of us, so close I could smell the radiation oozing off of it. Julio would be proud of my spontaneous decision and for once the knight actually listened to me! I shouted for him to just fire, hoping he’d aim around us. Using my own 10mm to take out the ghoul almost on top of the civilian and me I then dragged the injured person out of the way. They had passed out so I was dragging a limp body and they were kind of heavy but I gave Julio the all clear. Reaching the wall closest to my partner I checked to make sure the survivor was actually still surviving and that’s when I realized the person was a woman. She was beat all to hell with I think at least a broken arm and some broken ribs, because of how hard she was working to breathe, probably a broken ankle but it was hard to tell. Blood and dirt and sweat, plus some of the early signs of radiation poisoning. I knew we had to get her back to the airport fast if she was going to live and I wanted to know how the hell she found so many ghouls! _

_ Thankfully, Julio did his favorite job and mowed down the ghouls which gave us enough cover that I could get her onto the Vertibird. Your idea to keep an airlift bed on every Vertibird was a damn good one, sir. She was unconscious the whole time and looked like shit, but lived to get to the airport. When we got back Julio grabbed a handful more knights and some trainees to go take care of the last of the ghouls and make sure they weren’t going to find their way to our base. _

_ When I heard from him the other day he told me they had killed about two hundred or so ghouls, found where they had been penned up, and even found where the woman had been laying traps. One of her land mines was a dud but scared a scribe real good. No one wants to find those just laying around.  _

His tale finished, face a little flushed from the excitement of retelling the thrilling adventure that for once he got to be a part of instead of just hearing Julio talk, Gregory was sitting forward in his seat. “And that’s it, sir. Everything. I probably won’t forget it either! I know we’re not supposed to gossip so I haven’t spread the word but you and I both know Julio’s been talking.”

Throughout the story Gregory had been watching a variety of expressions cross Deas’ face but it wasn’t until reaching the end that he saw something unexpected. Even as the room fell silent the scribe felt like he should keep talking to cover up the fear he had seen cross the Sentinel’s face.  _ Something about this spooked him? There were a lot of ghouls but we handled it. Why does he look like he saw a ghost? _

Deas, for his part, spent most of the story staring at the scribe as though he was reciting some tall tale. It wasn’t until he described the woman, her land mines, her explosions, that the Sentinel’s heart started to race.  _ Holy shit. If that was Leana then she almost died while I was busy drinking and sulking like an asshole. Land mines are her specialty and Revere Station isn’t far from Nordhagen.  _ Leaning further back into his seat Deas stared past the scribe toward the door behind the man. Just past those double doors and down the hall was the medbay. She was likely still in there and he had been sulking in his office like a spoiled toddler. 

“Uh… Sir?” Gregory looked behind him in case there was someone there. Seeing just the closed door he looked back at the Sentinel confused. “Should I go get Julio for his report?”

“What? No. Thank you. You’re dismissed.” Absently waving the scribe away, Deas tried to decide what he wanted to do. He should go down the hall to see her. Another glance at the report confirmed she was listed as last being left in the care of Medic Charles.  _ She’s been here. The whole fucking time. I was moping that she had avoided me when actually she was dodging DEATH. I am an ASSHOLE! I don’t think I once thought about her -safety- just my own satisfaction. My own wants. My own hopes. I imagined all the horrible ways to die in the Commonwealth but I never once, for a second, actually thought about her safety. _

Gregory rose from his seat and made a hasty exit, closing the door behind him quietly to leave the Sentinal with his report. Deas, meanwhile, just sunk in his seat, burdened under shame as soon as he was alone.  _ Oh my god I never once even worried if she was hurt or dead. I wondered why she didn’t want me. I thought about me. Never her. And here she is, recovering from broken bones and radiation in my base cared for by my people that she said she didn’t trust.  _

Somewhere down the hall Deas heard a clatter and cursing, the quick bark of Dogmeat, and then a door slam open. Exhaling slowly as he stood he reached the door and paused willing to bet Dogmeat discovered the mercenary first.


	5. Man's Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the world has come to an end and all hell breaks loose there's nothing better then a loyal canine companion to make your day better. This chapter is dedicated to all those furry friends finding our long lost loves and fetching tools for us.

Following the scribe down the hall to look for a specific human Dogmeat happily kept up with the hurried pace. Running through the halls they passed several humans that smelled like gunpowder but gave him quick pats on the head. These were part of his Human’s pack and nice but he was busy helping the female human. She was on a hunt and he was bored since his Human was still back in the chair and the quiet room.

Once the man she was looking for was found they all ran back toward the quiet boring room where his Human was still. Going back there was going to be less fun then exploring and a lot has changed since the last time Dogmeat got to visit! 

Making sure both humans safely made it to the quiet room where his Human was working, Dogmeat decided to continue exploring. Heading outside the main airport building he was free to run across the courtyard toward the fences surrounding the new farmland. Everything here smelled like turned earth and working humans, a few Brahmin, and dead plants but that was all pretty normal. The humans here didn’t seem to recognize him and he got very few pats and no happy words which was not as fun as he had been hoping for. 

Bored with them and their working he wandered next to the construction sounds going on nearby. A few of the working humans here recognized him and even asked for tools! Fetch was his favorite game and he wanted to be helpful. The praise and pets made the challenge more fun and so Dogmeat spent a good while helping before getting tired. 

Long ago his Human had set up a place for other guard dogs even though they didn’t have any yet. Dogmeat hoped that soon the puppies would be grown enough for training but knew they were living with other humans somewhere else until then. What they did have was a dish for water and a human was nice enough to clean it out and put fresh water in there for him. The drink felt good and he was about to head back to the workers when he caught the scent of something interesting. 

Following the smell Dogmeat came across the workshop where power armor was being repaired and maintained. Julio was there re-telling the story of how he single handedly took out nearly a hundred ghouls. The mechanics weren’t listening and seemed much more interested in giving Dogmeat a few pieces of jerky and all the ear scratches one canine could hope for. 

“You’re not even listening. I’m serious this time! A good hundred ghouls were crawling out of the rubble after Gregory! If I hadn’t been there, he and the civi would be dead!”

“Riiiight. Julio you and your stories are notorious for being exaggerated. Dogmeat here has definitely been a more amazing hero than you.” One of the mechanics, currently busy with tying a bandana around Dogmeat, chuckled at the face Julio was making. Picking on the knight was always fun and the mechanics rarely missed an opportunity. 

“Well ya, that’s because he works with the Sentinel! I work with GREGORY! We spend more time hunting down old scraps of paper than anything else.” Actually sulking, Julio grabbed up a can of oil to carefully apply the precious liquid to the joints of his armor. “I bet if I worked with the Sentinel I’d have even better stories.”

Several of the mechanics only laughed and nudged him playfully. “Stories of Dogmeat’s amazing deeds you mean!”

Hearing his name Dogmeat came over expecting more attention only to have Julio scowl at him a little. “You’re hogging all the spotlight. Why don’t you go find out if they need some help sorting through the ruined building.”

Julio was chastised by the mechanics as Dogmeat walked away, tail and ears down. Everyone else at the airport, except for the new humans in the field, were nice and loved him. Coming here always meant work, challenges, and attention. Deciding the machine pit didn’t want him there anymore Dogmeat made his way back inside the airport itself, up the stairs, and was starting his way down the long hall toward his Human.

Passing him was one of the humans in the long coat that always smelled of sickness and pain. This time, though, the man smelled like something else. Someone else! Excitement spurred the dog on and he collided with the human, crashing a tray in his hands across the tile floor and causing a long string of curses. It didn’t matter though as Dogmeat recognized that smell right away!

Leaping off that human and barreling down the hall toward where the small was strongest Dogmeat slammed through the swinging double doors and paused to let his eyes adjust to the sudden brightness.

Sure enough, laying there on one of the hospital beds was the very human he had been waiting for! She smelled like pain and chemicals and blood but she was there! Barking happily he scampered over to her and ran excited circles around the bed!

“Oh hey! It’s you! You remember me do you? Man you’re loud though. Shush there. Ssshhh it’s not that exciting!” Leana laughed brightly as the canine hopped up with his front paws on the bed to lick at her hands happily. “Wow you really missed me! I figured you’d forget all about me.” Something in her voice cracked and Dogmeat tilted his head to look at her. Deciding that this human needed him he climbed onto the bed and carefully maneuvered around her legs before laying down. His body lay stretched out along her legs, head resting on her thigh, and just sighed happily up at the woman. This was the human that made his Human happy. That made him happy to see her again!

“Well look at you! Comfy? I’m glad one of us is. I think most of the chems are out of me, the radiation’s mostly gone, but damn if I don’t hurt.” Laying back into the pillows behind her Leana rested a hand on Dogmeat’s head. “It’s nice knowing you’re here though. That means he is. I can explain myself to him. Do you think he’s mad?” She lifted her head to look at the dog and just chuckled. “I doubt it. The way you missed me? I bet he did, too. I feel bad boy. I couldn’t even send a word. I only just really woke up this morning and didn’t think anyone would believe me if I said I knew X-01.”

A long slow exhale scented strongly with more chemicals and she looked across the room toward the door. “I almost hope they’d give me more for the pain but I know Med-X is super rare and most pain medicines are hard to make. Not to mention find. Plus it’s too easy to get addicted to the damn things.” 

From the doorway came a very disgruntled voice belonging to the man Dogmeat had knocked over before. “So that’s where the mutt went. Dogmeat! You can’t be in here! You probably have fleas or something and I don’t want my medbay infested!”

Leana frowned and struggled to sit up again only to find that Dogmeat’s head was on her belly now and much heavier than expected. “Hey, quit yelling. If he wants to keep me company then I don’t mind! I welcome someone to talk to that isn’t just going to bitch about something.”

Scowling as she spoke the man set a pitcher of water next to her bed. “Drink more water. You’re still dehydrated from the chems and blood loss.” His order was more of a demand followed up with a sharp glare at Dogmeat. “And if you feel itchy you kick the mutt out.”

“Ya, ya, ya. Sir Bitch-a-lot is making demands again. You need to get laid or something. Chill out.” Yawning wide as she buried her fingers into the scruff of Dogmeat’s fur the mercenary started to drift off to sleep again. Something about having a warm body next to her was comforting and Dogmeat reminded her of much happier places. Safer places. Less painful places. 

Resting on her belly Dogmeat could sense the pain in this human. Her fingers were slowly petting his head and neck but would twitch now and then from the ache. Trying to be as soothing and as comforting as possible Dogmeat laid very still until she started to sleep. Once the human’s breathing slowed down and she didn’t seem as troubled did he bother napping as well.

Almost half an hour passed before Dogmeat heard voices outside the Medbay doors. It was familiar but hard to place until the scent reached him. Careful not to jostle the delicate human woman he climbed off the bed and paused halfway through the room. Sure enough he could smell the older human male from before and got excited. That meant his Human might be done! Racing out of the medbay Dogmeat didn’t realize that the grumpy human in the coat was on the other side of the door and so the hasty exit slammed the door into his back. Yet again a tray of metal implements went skittering across the floor and more cursing followed the canine as he raced down the hallway.

Deas stood in the hall as Dogmeat came running toward him barking happily. “Alright alright. Yes. I bet I know who you found.” Laughing at his dog Deas followed the excited k-9 back down the hall at a hesitant jog, ignoring the grumbling medic.  _ Good to know she really is here. And she’s alive. But is she mad at me? I didn’t even ask after her. She’s been here for a few days and I could have known before if I had only asked…  _

Impatient for his Human to hurry Dogmeat jogged ahead a few steps and held the swinging doors open, his tail wagging at full speed and tongue lolling out to show his excitement. Seeing his Human pause just beyond the opening of the door Dogmeat barked twice, dropped into a playful pose, and then raced ahead to climb back up onto the bed. 

Still in the hallway with his hand resting on the door Deas could hear her voice inside, her tired chuckle, and his heart clenched in guilt.  _ At least she’s safe. At least she’s alive. And she doesn’t sound mad…  _ Exhaling a slow breath he stepped into the medic ward and saw her in the bed. Bandages were wrapped around her torso, a cast on one arm and another cast on a leg, her face was pale with tension showing the pain she felt. But she tried to smile and all he could do was stand there.  _ There she is. What do I say? I should say something? What am I supposed to do in this situation… _


	6. Awkward Hospital Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like the smell of disinfectant and antibiotics in the morning...

_ Why is he just standing there?? Do I really look that bad?! Is he mad at me? I can’t tell if he looks mad. Dogmeat’s happy so that’s something I guess.  _ Leana watched as Deas just stood in the middle of the medic bay, his hands in his pockets and an odd mix of emotions across his face.  _ Maybe he is mad. I can’t tell. If he’d just say something!!  _ She tensed when he opened his mouth and ended up wincing as the torn muscle in her back sent spikes of pain through her. Agony dominoed into her arm and then caused the broken leg to start hurting again. A sharp intake of breath as she rode the wave of agony while Dogmeat whimpered next to her on the bed.

“Not you boy. It’s fine.” A little shaky still she gave him a gentle head scratch before turning to look at Deas. “You um … Want a seat?”  _ Maybe he didn’t notice. Maybe he won’t say anything. I don’t want him thinking I’m weak but damn if this doesn’t hurt. _

Watching her in pain brought him a few steps closer out of concern and Deas was half tempted to call for one of the medics. Leana recovered when he was only two steps away from her and she even tried another little smile. She was paler than before with beads of sweat across her face. Hearing the breathy quality of her voice Deas could only nod. Choosing to sit on one of the hospital beds next to her instead of on her bed he watched as she lay back onto the pile of pillows. “Can I get you anything?” He had no idea what to say, what to do, but seeing her in so much pain made him feel helpless, useless.  _ Maybe I should let her rest. Let her heal first. Should she be sleeping instead of talking to me? _

Half chuckling she watched her fingers smooth over Dogmeat’s head, the repetitive motion soothing her nervousness. “I’m doing pretty good, all things considered. The pain wasn't so bad. And Dogmeat here for company is pretty nice.” Glancing back at the Sentinel she saw a flash of guilt cross his face. “Someone who can actually talk would be good. I haven’t had much company the last few weeks. That is… If you’re allowed?” The way she said that also made him wonder if she meant  _ If you want to. _

“I’m allowed to do just about anything I want. And If anyone complains they can file it with Dogmeat.” An attempted grin was followed by him standing and moving over to sit on the edge of her bed, mindful of jostling her and causing more pain. He realized though this was putting them very close. Close enough to feel the heat off her body and the smell of antiseptic used on her injuries.  _ Should I have asked first before moving over? Am I crowding her? I’m definitely overthinking things.  _ “Unless you’d rather the Brotherhood gave you some space?” He watched her face, her body language, holding his breath in the hopes that she could understand his unspoken question ‘ _ Unless you don’t want me this close to you’ _ .

“I’ve started to think that maybe the Brotherhood here in the Commonwealth aren’t as bad as the ones in Washington.” Her tired green eyes met his brown ones and they sat like that for several rapid heart beats. “Kinda thinking I could get used to their company, you know?” Speaking in unvoiced sentiments she watched the reactions across his features and hoped.  _ I want to be here. I decided you were worth living for. How do I put that into words? How do I tell you that I thought of you before I died, not myself, not my past friends, but you. _

Tentatively he reached out to touch the back of her hand with his fingers and watched as she laced their hands together. “I am … I …”  _ Shit what do I say. How do I use the words that I want to use without sounding … needy? Desperate?  _ A quiet chuckle at himself and at the expression she was wearing, Deas lifted her hand to his lips to gently kiss the back of her bruised knuckles. “I am extremely glad you think that. I know there is a mercenary that I would truly like to know better.” He felt his face getting warm and when he finally looked up at her the answering flush was not what he expected.

“Is that so? Well then … If you uh … Got some free time. I'm on bed rest for a few more days. We could maybe chat for a while?” Pretty sure her face was as red as his Leana held tight to his hand, savoring the warmth of it and the feel. Calluses from his weapon training and rough life gave character to the surprisingly gentle touch. When his second hand folded over the back of hers she felt as if her heart would explode, a smile unconsciously spreading on her face as the warmth from his touch soothed the tension through her body.

“I would like that. And bed rest might be more comfortable in your own quarters instead of here? I could arrange to have them move you to the room next to mine. You would have your own door, your own lock, your own everything so there would be privacy but I would be within shouting distance if you needed anything. And there’s always a scribe outside my office to run errands if anything came up and I wasn’t there.” He wanted her to accept. He wanted her to be comfortable and damn anyone that complained a mercenary was moving into officer quarters. The room wasn’t being used and he didn’t have any plans to promote someone to a rank that would get it anyway. And he wanted her nearby. Not to protect her but to do just as he had said: get to know her. Learn more about the amazing woman that escaped all those ghouls alive.

_ My own room? My own space here in the middle of the Brotherhood base? Would mean I could turn the damn light off and sleep for once…  _ “I like the idea for sure, but I’m not Brotherhood. I’m willing to bet there’s people that are going to not be happy about me taking one of the rooms.”

Thinking about what she said he had to nod in agreement. “I’m sure there’s people that will be upset but I learned a long time ago that I can’t please everyone. At the same time I don’t have an officer planned for that room and no one I anticipate promoting any time soon.” Giving her hand a gentle squeeze to be reassuring, he glanced toward Dogmeat. “You want her close too, right? We both missed you and you’ll heal better if you have some peace.”

Chuckling as she lay back against the pillows Leana could only nod. “That’s true. And I’d sleep better with a shut door. Feels safer, you know?” He still held her hand between both of his so she knew he felt the slight shudder that coursed through her.  _ I came too close to death. Sleeping was hard before but now? I don’t know if I’ll feel safe for a while. A locked door though. Now that will help. No windows. Quiet. Might be what I need to heal my mind.  _ Looking at him and the concerned expression he wore she tugged him closer to her, wanting to feel that she wasn’t alone. Dogmeat’s warmth and presence helped but Deas was who she thought of at those last moments. “Maybe if I’m not under his care that medic guy can get some action. Never met someone so bitchy all the time.” The attempt at joking was her way of distracting from the fear she remembered. The ghostly sound of ghoulish feet slapping on pavement behind her. The tang of gunpowder in her nose as she raised the pistol. Another slight shudder went down her spine but either he didn’t notice or he didn’t bring attention to it.

Deas laughed at her joke and couldn’t help nodding in agreement. “He’s good at his job but yes, he could use some stress relief.”  _ She’s at least making jokes and trying to not think about whatever happened. I can see she’s afraid, or haunted maybe. There’s a darkness behind her eyes but she can joke. She’ll heal and she’s strong.  _ Deas could only shake his head and chuckle a little more, thinking about how the medic’s expression would sour if he could hear them.

Leana was startled to hear him laugh before joining in weakly. Laughing still hurt her broken ribs but it was good to hear him and see his smile. The fact that the sudden laugh shattered the replaying memory was even more valuable to her.  _ He reminds me what it’s like to be human. Reminds me to see what could be. I’ve been on my own for so long I forgot how nice it is to actually talk to someone. And I came so close to death all because I gave up. He’s worth it. He’s worth fighting and surviving for. And I think with him I can do more than survive. I can thrive. _

Somewhere behind the swinging doors both Deas and Dogmeat caught the sound of someone grumbling. A glance to Leana proved she didn’t notice, her expression a gentle but sad one, so Deas gave Dogmeat a nod toward the door.  _ Whoever is out there had better not cause this woman any more trouble. She’s been through so much. _

Understanding his job was now to keep watch instead of comfort the canine carefully got off the bed and went over to lay down across the doorway. Since the door swung both ways anyone trying to come in would be stopped by the dog’s body. Sprawled out on the cool tile, his head resting on his paws so he could relax, Dogmeat half closed his eyes and watched the humans.

Leana gave Deas and then Dogmeat a confused look until the Sentinel gave a quick tap to his ear and a gesture toward the door.  _ Oooooh we’re being spied on. Interesting. I wonder….  _ A knowing nod and she gestured for him to get closer so she could whisper something into his ear.

_ Ah she caught on. Nosy medics. Well the rest of the base is going to hear soon enough that me and the merc are friendly.  _ Leaning closer, curious what she wanted to tell him, Deas was wide eyed when she sat forward quickly and planted a kiss on his lips. A full two rapid heartbeats took place before he returned the gesture. Moving both of his hands to rest carefully on her upper back he helped take some of the strain off her injuries as well as hold her close against him. His focus was entirely on the warmth and softness that was the woman’s embrace, forgetting in a selfish moment that her ribs were also broken. Her unbandaged hand held the back of his neck to keep him in her embrace but he wouldn’t have left for all the caps in the Commonwealth. The taste of her tongue against his, the careful bite on his lip that sent blood scorching through his veins. When she moaned softly the sound erased all thoughts of eavesdroppers from his mind. Deathclaws could be rampaging downstairs and he wouldn’t have noticed over the feel of her body pressed against his.

The medics behind the swinging doors definitely noticed the kiss though! Both the medic assigned to keep watch on Leana and Scribe Frederick had been peeking through the barely cracked door when the mercenary pulled Deas in for a kiss. Like embarrassed children the two adults chuckled and then blushed as the exchange continued for several scorching minutes. As Deas leaned back to catch his breath and Leana was carefully nestled into the pillows by the Sentinel both spies were vibrant red and inching away from the door. 

Whispering urgently as they scampered down the hall neither of them noticed Dogmeat following along behind them. “If he finds out we were spying we’re both doomed.” Frederick looked back toward the receding medbay doors and saw Dogmeat and heard the beginnings of a bark. “Oh no… Don’t rat us out boy. Jerky! I’ll bring you Jerky tomorrow. Even Eric will, RIGHT Eric?” Hurrying to prevent Dogmeat from alerting his master to the intruders she knelt in front of the canine to plead.

The medic merely nodded, distracted by the mental image of the imposing Sentinel and a bandaged up mercenary. “Ya ya. Sure. Tomorrow.” He was surprised that the Sentinel actually had enough empathy to be close to another person, let alone be so intimate! Of all the years they had worked together, he'd rarely seen Deas do more than shake hands with someone but here was the Sentinel making out with a -mercenary- of all people!

“There, see? Deal? We’ll bring you some jerky and you don’t let the Sentinel know we saw…” Frederick held a hand out for Dogmeat and was not even surprised when Dogmeat shook on it.

“Are you seriously making a deal with a dog? You got hit in the head recently?” Eric was pulled out of his distracting train of thought as the scribe and Dogmeat shook ‘hands’. 

“No, I just happen to know Dogmeat always keeps his promises so long as you keep your end of the deal.” Frederick stood again and looked between the medic and the medbay doors. “I mean, I doubt anyone is really gonna notice the two of them, you know? We can go days without seeing Sentinel Deas sometimes because of all the paperwork. And he usually works with the office door shut so what’s to say he doesn’t slip back through his quarters and spend time with her? Maybe it'll be good for him, you know? Make him less …grumpy” The last bit was said with a sideways glance at Eric to see if he caught her picking on him.

“This is true. Only now we won’t see him for days at a time because of Mercenary Work.” A smirk at his play on words Eric flinched when she slugged his shoulder. He really didn’t see why they had to keep this quiet. It was just a fling and he assumed would only last until the mercenary got bored.

“Watch what you say! Word gets out he’ll know it was us and you know he hates gossip and spies…” She glanced again down the hall before urging the medic to follow her lead and make for the mess hall. “Besides. It’s almost dinner prep and I’m on Tato chopping duty. Let’s go. I’d much rather keep tato chopping chores instead of privy cleaning! That’s been his favorite punishment lately.”


	7. Back to Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vengeance is always a worthy occupation, once you find your target.

As pleasant as the conversation had been, and the other attention he afforded her, Leana was still tired and the injuries were starting to ache again. The promise of having her own space and a door she could close was tempting and she desperately wanted a safe place to sleep. Not that she felt unsafe in the medbay but there were windows and doors that people came in and out of at weird hours. Stifling a yawn she watched the concern on his face. “I’m fine. Just tired. Don’t look at me like I’m delicate.”

“You’re not delicate. I know this. But I did need to ask…” Sitting up so that she was no longer laying on his shoulder and adjusting so he was looking at her directly, the concern in his features faded to a more professional look. “I need to know what you found with the ghouls. I’m thinking that was a trap or a planned attack on the Commonwealth. Maybe even the airport.”

Exhaling slowly and adjusting to be more comfortable now that her source of heat left her side, Leana nodded at him. “Fair point. I think it was set up by raiders to be honest. I found a raider mark on a pillar but it’s not one I recognize. And the ghouls had been led there, contained, and starved. They’d attack anything for food once let out.” She watched his face, judging his expression, and frowned when he looked away from her toward the medbay doors.  _ He knows something. Or suspects something. _

“A raider mark you don’t recognize. You’ve got a reputation for raider hunting so an unknown gang you haven’t encountered before worries me. A gang capable of corralling that many ghouls? They’re up to something. But where are they coming from.” Deas stood and paced a few steps around her bed. “I’m going to have them bring you into my office. I have a map there where I’ve been keeping track of raider movement. You might have info that can help update it.”

He looked her over and frowned again. “I’ll keep it quick so you can rest. But after everything you’ve told me? I’m definitely thinking something bigger is in the works.”

A nod and she sat up further with only a slight wince. “I can probably limp my way down the hall if you give me a hand.” Her pride hurt at asking for help but her body hurt more. Stressing herself and forcing herself to walk on her own would only make things worse and she knew it.  _ Besides, I’m selfish enough to want more contact from him.  _ A small smile tugged at her lips though to Deas it looked more like a grimace.

“Of course! Hold on, let me call for Frederick so she can collect a few scribes and the reports I want. They’ll probably have them ready by the time you get down the hall.” Teasing a little, he went to the medbay doors and was surprised to see his scribe was gone. “Huh…” Looking down at Dogmeat laying in the doorway Deas nudged the canine with his boot gently. “Go get Frederick. I expected her to still be out here spying.”

An excited yip echoed through the area as Dogmeat stood and began an easy run toward the mess hall where he knew the female human was last. Collecting the woman could also mean getting his jerky sooner! Nothing encouraged a quick errand quite like the promise of food.

Returning to Leana to see her already out from under the blankets Deas could see the cast on one leg covering up to her knee showing she had taken more damage then he had realized. She was watching him, her face a little pale, and stuck her tongue out at him like a child.

“Don’t just stare. Yes, I almost got my ass kicked by ghouls. Now give me a hand so I can get down to your fancy office and see these maps.” She stood, weight focused on the less injured leg, and held a hand out to him. 

“Of course. Sorry.” Mindful of her broken ribs he slid an arm around her hips so he could be a crutch for the injured leg, her arm around his shoulders, and they started heading toward the end of the hall and his office. A part of him felt bad for how long the hallway was but he also enjoyed the chance to hold her. If he didn’t think it would damage her ego he would have offered to carry her to make it even easier.

As if she anticipated his offer, Leana looked up at him with narrowed eyes, the dark circles from pain and exhaustion clearer now that the light was adjusted. “And no, I don’t want to be carried. I’m not some child to be carted around.” Stubborn even as every inch of her ached and the injuries flared through her body, Leana took the first few hobbling steps to get him used to the pace she needed. “There is no getting carried in the Commonwealth. You either move on your own or with help, but you better be able to move.”

Frowning, his brow furrowed at the implied ‘move on your own or be left behind’ comment, his grip around her tightened a little. “We never leave someone behind.” 

Frederick, with Dogmeat and Eric behind her, came around the corner at a jog looking worried. The medic was scowling as he watched his patient limping along with the Sentinel. “Pardon me,  _ sir,  _ but why is my patient out of her bed? She needs REST, not a WALK.” 

Deas was careful to make sure she was balanced on her own before turning to look at Eric, his brow quirked upwards in a rather surprised expression. Eric was definitely known for his lack of respect toward authority but Deas had never heard someone use that tone with him before! “She has information that I need. Why don’t we have a wheelchair?” He had always let the medics police themselves but being so blatantly disrespected didn’t sit well with him at all. A mental note was made to have a discussion with his med team to be sure they understood that they were still under his command even if they had their own hierarchy. The way Eric was acting had Deas wondering if perhaps the team had forgotten they were indeed a part of the same brotherhood.

Eric scowled even more but looked away from his superior officer. It was clear on the Sentinel’s face that he had gone too far.  _ That tone is going to come back to bite me in the ass I bet…  _ “Because the last one was broken, sir… Let me get her next round of antibiotics and pain meds so she can be clearer headed.” Excusing himself to retreat back into the medbay, Eric hoped some obedience would balance out his behavior.  _ The last thing I need is the other medics being mad at me again.  _

Turning to Frederick Deas issued new orders, ignoring the way Eric all but sulked back to the medbay. “Find a few more scribes and all the reports we have on Raider activity for the last 6 months. I want those brought to the conference room on the double.”

Orders issued and an exchange of quick salutes sent Frederick sprinting down the hall back the way she had come so that he and Leana could continue their careful progression. Sliding his arm around the mercenary again he dropped his stern expression. Lowering his voice and talking about less stressful things that made her laugh turned the rest of their walk much more pleasant. He loved to hear her laugh and see her smile even if he could tell she was in pain.  _ Hopefully this can help distract her from the ache long enough to get her settled and on some more pain meds. _

The hallway felt longer than it really was and by the time they made it to his office she was clearly exhausted. Eric had been following along behind them with his usual grumpy expression, a tray in his hands holding a small cup of pills, a pitcher of water, a cup, and the tell-tale syringe of Med-X. A few scribes had gone past them with boxes in their arms, rushing to make sure they had everything ready for the Sentinel’s arrival only a few minutes behind them.

The map had been attached to an old chalkboard on wheels years ago which proved useful in situations like this. Moving it out of the back closet and to the center of the room afforded everyone a good view. Pins and pieces of paper had been used to keep track of different raider camps as well as super mutant locations. Each raider camp had their mark drawn on a piece of paper and pinned to their last known location. Three scribes including Frederick were sorting through boxes of reports and making piles for each known raider group.

Setting Leana into a seat Deas took his own nearby and pulled a clipboard of paper to him. Asking for Leana’s report again Deas wrote down what she said trying to not show the worry and cringing as she described all the near-death occurrences. He was reminded again and again as she spoke that this woman was not weak or in need of protecting. She was nothing like the wife he had lost along with his previous life and she was clearly a product of this world. 

With her report completed and the other reports sorted into piles, Deas set everyone to the task of looking for records of raider movement in the area where she had found the ghouls. Settlers and merchants often reported to the brotherhood anytime they saw raiders up to something. That often helped Deas and his team figure out where the gangs had come from, or maybe where they were going. This was just a bigger task as so far none of the reports he and his scribes had included that mark.

“Deas, sir, I was looking through some older records and I don’t see that mark in any of the notes.” Frederick held out the clipboard that had diagrams of each known gang marking listed along with the number of killed, captured, or found dead.

“Nothing? So it must be a new one but from where? Last time our maps were updated we didn’t see anything close enough to the Commonwealth to support a significant group.” Deas looked up from the missive in his hand to the map on the board. “So we don’t know where this group is coming from. We need to figure out where they’ve been. Let’s track all the activity for the last 6 months.”

Leana watched from her seat as the pins were removed from the map and the group worked to coordinate new pins to show which gang went where, attacked what settlement… Her mind was spinning trying to keep up but she was starting to suspect the pain meds and antibiotics were the cause. Try as she might to keep up with the activity her head was so heavy, eyes closing…

Dropping her voice when she looked over to see the mercenary asleep, Frederick tapped on Deas’ arm. “Sir. You should have someone put her in bed. The pain meds must be finally kicked in.”

He looked over and couldn’t help but smile a little. The mercenary had fallen asleep with her head pillowed on the unbandaged arm and the tiniest of snores escaped. “I got her. Finish mapping those last few. I’m thinking these raiders are coming from the west area…”

Careful not to wake her Deas scooped the mercenary up in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder while still sleeping. With an arm behind her back and a second under her knees the Sentinel carried her to the empty officer’s room that he was going to have her use. As he had requested earlier the bed was clean and blankets pulled back so all he had to do was lay her down. A pitcher of water and a cup was next to the bed along with a book he thought she’d like. 

_ This should be perfect. A quiet place to rest and recover. After what she told me? I think she will need some time to think over things. Near death experiences like that are hard enough for a soldier with companions to help. I can’t imagine what it was like to be alone.  _ He gently brushed hair back behind her ear before pulling the blankets over her.  _ Sleep well. Sleep dreamlessly. I’ll have Dogmeat come in to keep you company. _

A soft click as the door closed behind him Deas returned to the scribes and the puzzle before them. Somewhere in the Commonwealth were Raiders coordinated enough to trap hundreds of ghouls. Somewhere in his Commonwealth was a gang of violent humans smart enough to lay the trap, set the bait, and could have easily swarmed his base with mindless radiated monsters. 

He was going to find them and remove them. The fact that they were so bold as to dare challenge him would be costly.

But first he had to find them…


	8. Let the Hunt Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans in place, maps updated, and squads dispatched. Time to kick some ass!
> 
> **TRIGGER WARNING! This chapter is pretty graphic. Blood guts and gore, whole works**

After their initial meeting with Leana the scribes started going through all the reports that mentioned raiders. At Deas’ instruction they created a new map that kept track of what camps moved where, which were wiped out, which ones merged together and if any of them were known to have moved on. It took them several days to narrow down the possible options and it was with Leana’s help that they were able to settle on at least a starting point for their search. 

Though she was bedridden until her leg healed and denied any combat action until her arm was mended, Leana found a few ways to be helpful. Deas knew she was used to being active and mobile so finding her bored and stir crazy wasn’t unexpected. He made sure she had plenty of things to occupy her and several of the scribes were pleasantly surprised to find out she could read and write. To help keep her busy they gave her the daunting task of re-writing some of the reports that had been damaged during a water leak.

Eventually, though, Deas and his military leaders decided on a plan of action. Utilizing their Vertibirds and growing combat force they would begin combing the western side of the Commonwealth looking for signs of raider activity. There was hope that this could just be a large camp in one spot that they could bomb and be done with. No one wanted another long engagement after the war with the Institute.

And then the call for help came in from Sunshine Tidings.

The dispatcher that took the call was pale, his whole frame shaking, as he tried to relate what he heard through the radio to Deas. “Got the call just a few minutes ago sir… I … I think it was one of our knights but couldn’t tell… There were… Sir, screams were in the background. Worst thing I ever heard… And the … the knight. Sir … All I could get was ‘sunshine’. He wasn’t talking right. Like his tongue was numb or something … But the screams…” The man paled and then started to turn green as he tried to hold himself together. Deas could see the man had never heard someone die before and sent him to the medbay before he could puke on the office floor. 

An emergency squad was collected and dispatched within the hour. Two Vertibirds with 2 knights a piece, 1 scribe with medical training, and 3 aspirants for backup. Deas would be right behind them with his squad once they had the third Vertibird fueled and ready. He hoped there would be survivors and wanted the medics there first to do what they could.

First to arrive on the scene the two vertibirds split up with one dropping knights at the south entrance to the settlement and the other dropping them to the east. Power armor plummeted through the sky, leaving craters in the soft soil as they landed. Guns at the ready both squads worked their way into the settlement, ready for a fight while the pilots waited for an all clear to land.

No one knew what to expect but they had anticipated conflict, gunfire, something. Instead the two squads of knights worked their way through the exterior defenses and into the settlement and found nothing. Not a single corpse was to be found but there was plenty of evidence there had been conflict.

Bullet holes riddled the buildings, discarded weapons were tossed aside, crops were trampled… Through the radio a knight called up to the two ‘Birds waiting to land and gave the all clear along with a warning to be on their guard. A second knight, her voice shaking, advised they may not need the medical supplies. 

Where she stood inside the long building often used for community meals and entertainment her T-60 power armor practically sloshed through the blood pooling on the cement floor. A few mops and buckets were discarded in the middle, also saturated with crimson, as evidence of the intentional spreading of gore all over the interior. 

The second squad had worked their way through a few of the small houses, confirming no bodies but plenty of evidence there had been fighting. As the medics landed one of the aspirants sent along as backup asked the one question no one had wanted to voice.

“Was the barn always that reddish brown color? I thought it was … plainer.” 

Working their way around the central building the first squad of knights were greeted with what they could only assume to have been the Brahmin for the settlement. The heads were missing and it looked to be only the skin but the front double doors were completely covered. 

“We should wait for the Sentinel… I don’t think there’s any rush to open that door…” The knight in charge gestured toward the fleshy seal and then looked at the others. “Should probably… It’s probably trapped.” Over the headset radios they all heard the announcement that Sentinel Deas was inbound. 

With no excuse left to delay the inevitable the squads set to work to prepare the barn door. No one wanted to guess at what possible trap could be hidden behind the skin-covered door but they knew the routine. Chains were brought over from the vertibirds to be looped through the barn door handles and set off to the side. Using the knights in their power armor instead of winches they could pull the doors open and avoid any potential explosions. Several more of the knights took up positions far enough away from the doors that they should be outside of any blast, their chain guns at the ready in case enemies were waiting to swarm them.

When Deas’ ‘Bird landed he made his way to the center group of knights. Behind him were 3 more X-01 power armor suits that belong to his personal squad. 

“Report.” His voice was sharp, betraying the anger that simmered behind the intimidating helmet. 

First the knights relayed what they had found, and had not found. The aspirants followed up with confirmation that there had been no survivors hidden and none of the settlement animals could be found either. Supply caches were empty, water purifier missing, and even the water pumps had been defiled by waste.

“That leaves this then.” He gestured to the door they had rigged up to open and frowned. “Be prepared for the worst. We all know what raiders are capable of.” A part of him shuddered to think that these raiders might be the worst so far but his people needed to see strength.

Chain guns at the ready lined up behind Deas with his Tesla Rifle, the signal was given and two knights on either end of the chains pulled. Their strength combined with the added strength of their power armor suits ripped the Brahmin skin and released the flood of viscous congealing blood and gore. Somehow the raiders had flooded the central barn with the remains of the settlers, their animals, and any of their own fallen, sealing the entrance with the Brahmin flesh so that as soon as the doors were breached it all came pouring out. 

Deas was grateful his helmet blocked the smell but three of their aspirants were violently ill, the medics not faring much better as they scrambled for their gas masks. 

Crimson fluid, congealing from the heat of the day, soaked through the dirt and pooled in front of the door. Inside they could see the remains of the settlers flayed with entrails spread like disturbing garland around the work benches within. Standing in the center of the room were the two suits of power armor that should have been the knights guarding Sunshine Tidings. The joints were locked in a salute pose, their helmets at their feet with the eyes blindfolded. Kneeling next to each suit was a knight’s body on their hands and knees. Dog food dishes in front of them held their heads frozen in fearful expressions. Carved over the brotherhood logo on the power armor suits was another raider mark, different from the one found where the ghouls had been captured.

Furious, disgusted, enraged at the way his settlers had been treated, Deas actually growled through the mic in his helmet. “Burn it all. There’s no way to bury them properly but I won’t see them become scavenger meals.” His personal squad came forward to see what orders he had for them and Deas switched to their personal channel. “Tracks. Find me which way they went. These fuckers think I’m going to let them get away with this they’re wrong. As soon as we find them I will make them pay for every drop of blood. Every life lost. We will end them and make sure no one else thinks to try this bullshit again.”


End file.
